The present invention relates to a packaging device for an audio or video cassette tape which, includes a wrap-around sleeve about the audio cassette tape and, further, one or more tear cards extending from the sleeve, which tear cards can be selectively removed, as desired. In accordance with the preferred embodiment, the entire packaging device including the wrap-around sleeve and the tear cards are constructed from a single sheet of cardboard or card stock and scored or perforated in accordance with the teaching of the present invention. It is a specific aspect of the present invention that the cassette tape adapted and intended to be inserted in the sleeve have recorded thereon a description of an event of interest and that the printed information contained on the tear cards relate to the audio/video material recorded on the cassette tape contained within the sleeve. The consumer, upon purchasing the cassette can selectively remove the tear cards, remove the cassette from its sleeve and listen and/or view the material recorded on the tape sleeve while reviewing the printed information on the one or more tear cards. For example, the cassette could relate to the 1951 play-off game between the New York Giants and the Brooklyn Dodgers for the National League pennant. The recorded material on the audio cassette tape could consist of the announcer's description of the last inning of the game and the tear off panels could carry photographs of the key participants in the game as, for example, Bobby Thomson and Ralph Branca. The consumer who purchases the cassette, removes the shrink wrapping therefrom, then withdraws the cassette from the sleeve and places it into a tape reproducing device. Then, the tear cards can be severed from the sleeve and, if properly sized, could define conventional baseball cards. Thus, there is provided in accordance with the invention, a sleeve adapted to contain a cassette, which sleeve includes tear cards severable from the sleeve, without violating the integrity of the sleeve, which tear cards depict subject matter related to the material recorded on the cassette intended to be housed in the sleeve.